


We dream like lions

by Broiler747



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Король или королева гоблинов — выборная должность. Монархи являются и исчезают, как миражи в пустыне. У них есть могущество, власть, умения, извилистый лабиринт, ведущий к замку, о них складывают легенды в мире людей. Одна из которых про то, как один из королей, влюбившись в человеческую девушку, выкрал ее брата. История повторяется многократно и финал ее всегда предсказуем. Ведь что бывает нужно тому, у кого все есть?
Relationships: Королева гоблинов/Девушка





	We dream like lions

_Мир сделан из озорных ветров, они задыхаются от слов, которые они никогда не скажут, я бы хотела, чтобы это могло измениться, но так будет всегда._

Королева гоблинов Анселма, как и все правители гоблинов до этого, по злой шутке судьбы имеет человеческий облик. Почему так происходит с гоблинами, которые становятся правителями, никто не знает. Или никто этот вопрос не изучал подробно. Ее выбрали жребием, где ей довелось вытащить короткую соломинку. С этим пришло умение творить магию, а также мысли, которые ей мало понятны. Первые дни, ощутив в себе какой-то особый виток сил, она только и занималась тем, что изучала дела королей и королев прошлого, чтобы понять — это весьма печальное и даже в некотором роде трагичное поприще, которое всегда заканчивается помешательством на собственном бессилии. Даже злость забиралась под кожу. В следующие года, стараясь не отвлекаться на странные для себя чувства, Анселма правила твердой рукой, занимаясь преобразованиями королевства: что-то достроить, что-то привести в порядок. Лишь бы не сталкиваться с той закономерностью, что она обнаружила. Монархи являются и исчезают, как миражи в пустыне. У них есть могущество, власть, умения, извилистый лабиринт, ведущий к замку, о них складывают легенды в мире людей. Одна из которых про то, как один из королей, влюбившись в человеческую девушку, выкрал ее брата. История повторяется многократно и финал ее всегда предсказуем. Все из-за того, что, став правителем, ты, милый гоблин, уже почти человек, и тебя влечет все человеческое. «Полная чушь», — твердо решила для себя королева, не подозревая, что феномен «безумия короля гоблинов» только набирал мощь.

Прошел ни один век, когда Анселма стала среди своих подданных ощущать ни с чем несравнимое одиночество, которое вряд ли можно объяснить чем-либо еще, кроме тела, которое весьма изящно и даже собратьям казалось симпатичным. С гоблинами нельзя поделиться своими горестями или радостями — они ее настолько почитают, что боятся высказать свое собственное мнение, которое, возможно, не обрадует правительницу. «Черт бы побрал это могущество, если его не с кем разделить!» — в бессильной ярости сгибалась пополам Анселма, отказываясь хоть раз отправиться в мир людей, потому что понимала, что будет обречена. Короли и королевы гоблинов, что засматривались на людей, а также открыто признавались им своих симпатиях, погибали, до этого уходя от дел, ведь не могли думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, кого они полюбили всей душой в жестоком и непонятном мире. Избранники правителей всегда юные мечтатели, которые не боятся своих фантазий. Богатому, развившемуся воображению Анселмы представали мечты и дела королей прошлого, они туманили рассудок, рождая самый настоящий страх потерять себя, а короткие записи из дневников всплывали в памяти.

В один из дней, ненавидя свой страх, королева по старой традиции для всех почивших правителей оборачивается сипухой и, подхватывая крыльями потоки ледяного воздуха, направляется в мир людей. Слух ее улавливает с десятки криков юных особ, готовых отдать своих нелюбимых братьев и сестер королеве гоблинов. Капризные, жестокие дети. Как будто бы кто-то до Анселмы стремился причинить украденному ребенку вред. На людей магия превращения не действует, как ни старайся. Анселма не слушает эти просьбы, с мыслями: «Пусть сами разбираются», парит себе высоко в небе, ища то, чего не могла найти в своем королевстве: собеседника, способного не только понять правителя гоблинов, но и принять таким, какой он есть на самом деле. Для этого точно не нужно устраивать испытание воли и показывать себя до определенного момента.

Анселма находит девушку по имени Лиэль. Следует при этом абсолютно противоположным параметрам при поиске того, кто смог бы уничтожить чувство давящего одиночества: этот человек отнюдь не юн, каждый его день посвящен каким-то делам, любит птиц, а также достаточно одинок, чтобы разговаривать со своим случайным и почти постоянным пернатым гостем. Анселма поначалу просто наслаждается чужим потоком речи. При каждом удобном случае Лиэль клянет на чем свет стоит свою скучную работу (у людей, как поняла Анселма, это единственный повод злиться), а также старается избегать, о чем часто тайно сообщает птице, своих родных и коллег (как Анселма поняла, у взрослых людей не бывает друзей). Лиэль на вид около тридцати, такой голову не задуришь. Ну и отлично. Анселма попросту хотела слышать еще один голос, кроме своего, который заинтересован в своих собственных, непонятных делах. Что ей кажется милым, так это то, что Лиэль сюсюкает с птицей, ведь у нее нет домашних животных (как Анселма поняла, маленькие гоблины очень подходят для подобной характеристики в ее мире, и не могла не усмехнуться). С Лиэль, хотела Анселма того или нет, она начала открывать для себя грубый, лишенный волшебства людской быт.

Незаметно для себя Анселма с тихим и тяжелым вздохом начала признавать, что проникается Лиэль. Все больше запоминались ее ясные глаза, в которых всегда было столько интереса, когда они смотрели на обычную сипуху. Ее проблемы становились для нее важны. Но королева гоблинов, прославившись коварством среди своих, не горела желанием вести девушку через лабиринт. Отнюдь не наивная дура, необщительна, любит свой уютный мирок намного больше, чем что-либо в этом мире. Сидя на своем троне среди придворных, Анселма перебирает хрустальные шары, оставшиеся от предшественника, и смотрит простые мечты Лиэль, связанные с покупкой каких-то предметов или оплатой счетов…

— Да чтоб тебя черти съели, мистер Несбит! Хоть бы тебя король гоблинов к руками прибрал, идиот несчастный!

Анселма вздрагивает, когда слышит эти слова, находясь в облике птицы рядом со своей вроде бы подругой (во всяком случае Лиэль именно так величает сипуху). Девушка ненавидит свое начальство, что не дает ей положенных выходных и прибавок к зарплате. Страх туманит рассудок, страх быть потерянной, мертвой сковывает мышцы. Анселма понимает, что либо сейчас, либо никогда. Люди большей частью жалеют своих сородичей, но что если…

— А королева гоблинов тебе не подойдет?

Лиэль резко разворачивается на глубокий, мягкий голос за своей спиной, а потом заходится испуганным криком, ширя глаза. Она отскакивает на несколько шагов назад, прикладывая ладонь ко рту, смотря на странно одетую женщину перед собой. То ли маскарадный костюм, то ли регалии. Ей ничего не понятно, она вскидывает руки.

— Вы кто? Как оказались в моем доме? Я вызову полицию! — прежде чем она успевает потянуться к телефону, Анселма успевает призвать на помощь несколько своих, что заставляет Лиэль дрожать от страха и ужаса. Она смаргивает несколько раз, потом произносит: — Нет, нет, нет… Лучше я позвоню в скорую, — но оборачиваясь, Лиэль снова натыкается взглядом на величественную женщину, что смотрит на нее с какой-то затаенной эмоцией, которая ей не понятна. При этом слышен подленький смех оставшихся гоблинов.

— Тебе не нужно никого звать на помощь, — спокойно начала Анселма. — Я уже и так была здесь… Ты называла меня все это время своей подругой.

Лиэль еще дрожит несколько минут, а потом, видно, начинает усиленно думать, что образует на ее лбу морщинку. Анселма видела это не раз, ей это всегда казалось милым. Потом она догадывается.

— Ты… Ты все это время была совой? Ты… Да кто ты, черт возьми?!

— Та, кого ты звала. Я Королева Гоблинов. Меня зовут Анселма.

Грудь Лиэль вздымалась долгие минуты. Молчание нависло, как маленький озорной гоблин над более большим и серьезным. Вдруг в глазах девушки проскочило какое-то то ли понимание, то ли еще что-то. Она успокоилась, хотя многие мысли за секунды пронеслись как скорый поезд в ее голове и догадки.

— Подожди, так ты пришла забрать моего шефа? Ради меня? — вдруг мягко улыбнулась Лиэль. Анселма почему-то почувствовала и облегчение и смущение. Она не думала, что расположить к себе Лиэль получится так скоро. — Ты специализируешься на том, чтобы спасать отчаявшихся логистов «Беркли и Несбит и партнеры»?

Последние слова разочаровали Анселму, от волнения, хотя она умела скрывать эмоции, тут же выдала себя. Слов у нее не нашлось, но Лиэль весело усмехнулась.

— Да ладно, я поняла все, не грусти, — как качели. Сказанное вернуло Анселме надежду, Лиэль же, сообразив многое, подошла к ней ближе и вдруг осторожно разместила руки на ее плечах. Сердце королевы гоблинов зашлось галопом от ее дальнейших слов: — Я доверяла тебе свои тайны многие дни. Сейчас я, похоже, сплю, но мне чертовски нравится этот сон… А если ты хочешь забрать моего шефа, то я даже тебя поцелую.

Очарованная ее словами, не утаивая нежный взгляд, Ансельма ответила честно:

— Это не сон. И я хотела бы забрать с собой тебя.

Лиэль улыбнулась, а потом на секунды коснулась губами щеки королевы.

— Тогда вперед, моя спасительница.

С историями, изложенными в гоблинских хрониках, Анселма познакомит Лиэль уже завтра. Та же поддержит неожиданно найденную любовь: «Не всем же натыкаться на одно и то же. Мечтай как львица, моя королева». Анселма не станет спорить, ощущая странное счастье от внезапной победы над роком.


End file.
